Many media entertainment systems provide electronic programming guides (EPGs) that allow users to interactively select programs that they are interested in. FIG. 1, Prior Art, illustrates a common EPG display. Systems that employ EPG technology typically display programs organized according to the channel on which the program will be broadcast and the time at which the broadcast will occur. Information identifying a particular program typically includes the program title, and possibly a short description of the program. In today's world, media entertainment systems can typically offer hundreds of channels from which a user can choose. In the future, many more channels will undoubtedly be offered. This alone can present a daunting task for the user who wishes to locate particular programs of interest. Further complicating the user's experience is the fact that many current electronic programming guides (EPGs) can provide an abundance of information that can take several hours for a user to look through.
Many viewers typically end up simply reviewing a few favorite channels to see when their favorite programs are playing, and then view those programs at the appropriate times. Additionally, other viewers may simply revert to channel surfing. Needless to say, these outcomes do not provide the user with the best user experience or make effective and efficient use of the user's time.
One alternative EPG implementation displays a list of recommended programs, rather than displaying a list of all available programs. Typically, programs are displayed on a recommended list based on information gathered from one or more users that indicates that the user liked the program. For example, data may be gathered indicating that a particular program was viewed based on the fact that a client device, such as a settop box, was tuned to the channel on which the program was broadcast for the duration of the program. The client device assumes that because the tuner was tuned to a channel broadcasting a particular program that the user likes the program.
Unfortunately, the fact that a client device is receiving a particular broadcast does not necessarily indicate that the received broadcast is being experienced by a user. For example, if a client device, such as a settop box is powered on but the television to which it is connected is powered off, the settop box continues to receive the broadcast even though no users are experiencing the programs that are received. In another example, a user may leave their television set powered on even though they are not viewing the broadcast, and in fact, may even leave a television in their home powered on while they are away from the home, potentially for up to several hours. As a result, inaccurate recommendations may be generated based on the fact that the client device is tuned to programs in which the user is not interested.
A list of recommended programs generated based, at least in part, on user feedback that indicates a user's dislike of one or more programs is likely to include programs that user is interested in, and more specifically, likely to not include programs that a user is not interested in.